


Hey, Big Spender

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ianto, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mall AU, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jack, unrealistic position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eighteen-year-old Ianto Jones isn't crazy about his job at the mall, but when he keeps seeing a handsome strange at the food court, he finds a rather good silver lining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Big Spender

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at Followallthefandoms

Eighteen-year-old Ianto Jones didn't like his job at the mall, sales associate in a department store. Customers were difficult and the pay was measly considering all he had to do, but money was money. Ianto would keep his mouth shut and be grateful that he had a job.

One day, Ianto grabbed his brown bag, clocked out for lunch, and headed to the food court. He always felt a little silly, eating a brown bag lunch in the food court, but if he wanted to make this month's rent, his peanut butter sandwich was going to have to do.

Ianto was sitting at his little table when he looked up. In the same row of tables, not too far away, was a man. He looked to be somewhere in his late thirties and he was facing Ianto. There was something about this man that Ianto couldn't put his finger on. He just looked so handsome and magnetic. Ianto couldn't bare to tear his eyes away.

Suddenly, the man looked up from his burger. Ianto quickly ducked his head to avoid making eye contact with the stranger. After a few moments, Ianto was sure it would be safe. So, he looked back up again. The man was still looking at him. Ianto felt his cheeks go hot as he lowered his head again. This time though, Ianto didn't look back up. 

\---

The next day, Ianto returned to the food court.

“Wouldn't it be funny if I saw that man again?” Ianto mentally teased himself. “That's impossible though. It was just a funny coincidence. There's no way I'll see him again.”

Ianto sat down at one of the little tables and looked up. There was that man again. Ianto felt a peculiar sort of lurch in his stomach. 

“This is incredible,” thought Ianto. “Two days in a row? I can't believe it. What if it's a sign? Wait. What am I thinking? That's crazy. He probably just works in the mall too. It'd be totally normal to see another mall employee at the food court two days in a row. I'm just being ridiculous.”

As ridiculous as Ianto felt, there was one thing certain. This strange man definitely made held eye contact with Ianto. It caused the younger man to blush a deep shade of red. 

\---

On the third day, Ianto saw him again.

“It's the rule of three,” Ianto thought. “I have to go talk to him.”

So, Ianto mustered up every drop of courage that he could and walked right over to the man's table.

“Uh, excuse me,” said Ianto nervously.

The man turned to look at him. Darn. He was even more attractive up close.

“If, um, if you don't mind, uh, I'd l-like to eat my lunch with you,” said Ianto.

The man looked stunned for a moment. Then he smiled amicably and laughed.

“Sure,” he said warmly. “Take a seat.”

Ianto smiled a bit shyly and sat across from the man.

“I wasn't expecting you to have an American accent,” Ianto said a bit awkwardly. “Are you from America?”

“I'm from a lot of different places, but born near America. Thus, the accent,” the man explained.

“What are you doing in Cardiff then?” Ianto asked. 

“I work in Cardiff,” said the man.

“Oh?” questioned Ianto, interested. “What do you do?”

“It's kinda like government stuff,” he explained.

At the word, “government” Ianto decided to stop asking questions about his job. It felt like prying now.

“If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?” asked the man.

"Eighteen," replied Ianto.

The man chuckled and said, “Wow. I'm old enough to be your father.”

“How old are you?” Ianto asked, curiously.

"Thirty-seven," replied the man.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

“I'm curious about another thing,” continued the man. “Why did you sit with me? Were you that overcome by my good looks?”

The man chuckled and Ianto chuckled too.

“I've seen you here a couple times before,” said Ianto. “I was curious what your deal was. That reminds me, why are you here everyday? You obviously don't work in the mall.”

The man looked away with slight awkwardness. His smile disappeared and was replaced with an expression of mild discomfort.

“Do you have the time?” the man asked, avoiding the question.

“Oh yeah,” said Ianto, looking down at his watch. “It's-oh, crap! I've gotta get back to work. See you later.”

Ianto quickly left the food court and returned to his store to clock back in. Once back there, he realized something.

"I never learned his name."

\---

The next day at lunch, Ianto returned to the food court, confident that he'd see the man again.

“I've gotta find out what his name is,” Ianto thought.

He looked around, but didn't see the man. 

“Where is he?” thought Ianto. “I've gotta see him again.”

Ianto knew that he didn't have all day to eat his lunch. So, disappointingly, he sat down alone and ate his peanut butter sandwich in silence.

\---

After his lunch, Ianto returned to his store, still feeling very disappointed. He sighed to himself as he walked around his section, suits. He was hoping that his department would pick up traffic after lunch so he would have a nice distraction, but that wasn't happening. The store was dead.

After a bit, Ianto's mobile vibrated. He had a text. He knew that he'd be breaking a rule if he answered it, but no one was around. He decided to chance it.

As he was looking down at his mobile, a familiar voice said, “I think it might be against the rules to be texting at work.”

Ianto's head shot up. Standing before him was his food court man. Ianto blushed at being caught. He was also really surprised that the man was here, smiling at him in a very charming way.

Ianto quickly stuffed his mobile back into his pocket and asked, “C-can I help you?”

“Yes,” said the man. “I'm looking for a suit, but I'm not sure what size I should get.”

“I could m-measure you if you'd like,” Ianto offered. 

The man's smile widened just a bit as he said, “That would be perfect.”

Ianto grabbed his measuring tape as he led the man over by the dressing rooms. Then, he set to work. He tried very hard to to think about how intimately close he was to the man as he measured him.

“So, who was texting you?” the man asked.

“That's none of your business,” said Ianto quietly.

“Sorry,” apologized the man. “I'm not trying to pry. I just have a natural curiosity I guess.”

A silence hung for a moment. Then, Ianto said, “It was my sister. She was asking if I wanted to have dinner with her tonight.”

“Tell her no,” said the man.

"What?" questioned Ianto, utterly confused.

“Tell your sister that you can't have dinner with her tonight,” elaborated the man. “You're having dinner with me tonight.”

Ianto was completely shocked. He had no idea what to say. Luckily, the man knew exactly what he wanted to say. He turned to face Ianto and took his hand into his own.

“Hello,” he said. “My name is Jack. If you remember from yesterday, I didn't answer your question about why I was in the food court everyday. The first day you saw me was a mere coincidence. I just so happened to be in the mall and I just so happened to see you. I thought you were the cutest God damn thing I had ever seen. I had to see you again. So, I kept showing up. Thankfully, you kept showing up too. I would've told you all this yesterday, but I was afraid that if I did I'd have to have you right there at the table. That would've been rather embarrassing, wouldn't it? Anyway, what's your name?”

Ianto's entire face was bright red. His jaw was nearly on the floor. He had absolutely no idea what to say. He just stood there, totally frozen.

“What's your name?” Jack asked again.

"It's, um, it's Ianto."

"Ianto," said Jack alluringly.

Ianto loved how his name sounded passing through Jack's lips. It made him feel almost weak in the knees.

“Ianto, do I have your permission to get frisky with you in the dressing room?” Jack asked politely.

Ianto didn't know what to say. So, he just nodded yes.

"Great," said Jack. "Let's go."

Jack tugged on Ianto's hand, which was still in his, and led him into one of the dressing rooms. It had a little bench and a full length mirror. Jack cocked his eyebrow at the mirror and then turned to look at Ianto.

“This may end up being a little kinkier than I initially imagined. Is that ok?”

Ianto nodded.

“Cool,” said Jack. Then he launched himself at Ianto and captured his lips in a spellbinding kiss.

Jack's hands slid all over Ianto's body as his tongue explored the younger man's mouth. He gripped his collar and pulled him closer. His hands sunk to Ianto's top button.

Jack pulled out of the kiss and asked, “May I?”

Ianto dropped his hands from Jack's waist to his ass and squeezed it possessively.

“Yes,” breathed Ianto. “You don't have to stop every few seconds to get permission. Fuck me, Jack. If I want you to stop, I'll tell you.”

Jack grinned wickedly and began feverishly undoing Ianto's buttons. Also, that deep and dirty kiss resumed. Soon, the shirt was unbuttoned, pulled out of Ianto's trousers and discarded. Jack also removed Ianto's tie. That piece of clothing, however, he carefully hung up on a nearby hook.

Jack's mouth went to Ianto's neck as he worked to get the younger man's belt and trousers off. Now that Ianto's mouth was free, he was able to sigh out all the dirty things inside of him.

“Oh, God. _Oh, yeah. Please_ mark me. Make me yours. Make me your dirty little boy. Fuck me so hard.”

Jack pulled Ianto trousers and pants off in one pull. He gave Ianto's bare ass one, solid spank.

“Get them off the rest of the way and sit down,” Jack ordered.

Ianto did so and watched Jack reverently as he undressed himself. His naked body was so beautiful and flawless. Ianto couldn’t believe his luck. This beautiful creature wanted to fuck him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Soon, Jack was completely naked. He looked at Ianto sitting there, his erection pointing out obscenely. Jack wasn't really in the position to talk though. His erection was just as severe. 

“Look at you,” Jack purred. “You're so ready for me, Baby. Are you going to be a good little boy? Are you going to be so good for Daddy?”

Ianto nearly hit his head on the wall behind him. He was positively swooning at Jack's dirty words.

“Yes, Daddy,” he groaned. “I'll be so well behaved for you.”

“Spread your legs,” Jack commanded. Ianto complied.

“Look at your asshole,” Jack enthused lovingly. “It's so cute. I bet it's incredibly tight.”

Ianto's blush spread all over his face.

 _"Daddy,"_ he whined.

“Don't worry, Baby,” Jack soothed. “Daddy's gonna take good care of you.”

Jack took heavy, predatory steps towards Ianto. He reached out and gently stroked his fingers on Ianto's cock. The younger man groaned at the stimulation.

“Such a pretty boy,” Jack whispered.

Ianto positively glowed at the praise.

“Switch spots with me,” said Jack. “Let me sit on the bench.”

The two men swapped positions. Now Ianto was staring down at Jack's tantalizing cock.

“What do you want me to do, Daddy?” Ianto asked. 

“Can you suck me off, Baby?” asked Jack.

Ianto nodded and got on his hands and knees.

“Wait,” said Jack. “Don't do it down there. I want you to suck my cock from my lap.”

Ianto quirked his face and asked, “How am I to do that?”

“It's easy,” assured Jack. “Just come here and I'll show you what to do.”

Jack situated himself so that he was slouching back. He was sitting on the edge of the bench and his head was leaning back on the wall. He patted his lap and Ianto took his place there, facing out. 

“This might get a bit tricky, but I want you to go forward and try to bring your legs up,” said Jack. “Suck on Daddy's cock and I'll eat you out.”

 _“Oh,”_ Ianto moaned at the suggestion.

It took a bit of finagling, but they were able to work it out. Ianto slipped his lips over Jack's cock and Jack's tongue was licking happily at Ianto's hole. Ianto wasn't too crazy about being pretty much upside down, but he was insanely happy to be pleasured by Jack.

Jack closed his eyes as he licked away. His nose was full with a musky scent that was distinctly Ianto. It was a little hard to concentrate because it was very distracting hearing Ianto gagging on his cock below, but Jack was trying his best.

Soon, Ianto's asshole was relaxed enough that Jack could slip his tongue inside. Ianto yelped around Jack's cock and created a strange vibration that felt particularly pleasurable. Jack flicked his tongue in and out, causing Ianto to wiggle. It was rather difficult for Jack to balance him on his lap.

So, Jack gave Ianto a spank on the ass and said, “Quit squirming, Baby. Daddy's gonna drop you.”

Ianto lifted his head back so he could say, “Sorry, Daddy. I'll try harder.” With that, he went back to sucking.

To be fair, Ianto was in a pretty precarious position. He had to close his eyes so he wouldn't get dizzy. He didn't mind though. Jack had a beautiful cock and he delighted in sucking it. He breathed in deeply so he could take in more of Jack. Ianto couldn't help but notice how nice the older man smelled. He smelled expensive. Anyway, the only sound that Ianto could hear was the obscene slurping from Jack and the noisy sucking from him. He swirled his tongue around the head of Jack's cock, tasting the pre-cum.

Ianto's tongue going over Jack's sensitive slit caused the older man to sigh deeply. He'd forgotten himself and almost dropped Ianto again.

Ianto came off of Jack's erection with a pornographic pop and said, “I think this position is a little dangerous. Do you want to try something else?”

“That's a good idea,” replied Jack. “Get on the floor, head down ass up.”

Ianto blushed and did as Jack said. He felt slightly embarrassed by how arousing Jack ordering him around was.

Once Ianto was in position, Jack put his hand on Ianto's ass and mused, “Pretty little hole.”

 _“Oh, Daddy,”_ Ianto sighed. He was feeling horny and on edge. He just really needed Jack to do something.

Jack retrieved a sample packet of lube from his pants on the floor and spread it onto his fingers. He slid one in. He began curling and uncurling his finger. Next, he slid a second finger in and started scissoring Ianto open. The younger man groaned at the sensation.

“You're so responsive, Baby,” purred Jack. “I almost wish that I _had_ taken you right over the table in the food court. Could you imagine? It'd be so obscene. You would feel so humiliated about getting fucked in public. You would make the neediest moans though. You'd be so overcome by lust that you wouldn't care that we were right out in public.”

Ianto sighed out a shaky breath. He couldn't believe how turned on Jack's words made him.

“Think about it though,” said Jack. “We're sort of in public right now. Someone could have wandered into your section of the store while you were away. Do you think they could hear you? Could they hear you being Daddy's little slut?”

 _"Oh, Daddy,"_ Ianto groaned again.

“That's it,” encouraged Jack. “Say it. Say you're Daddy's little slut.”

“I'm Daddy's little slut,” Ianto moaned.

“Very good,” praised Jack. “Well, I think you're aroused enough. It's time to give you what you want.”

Jack slid his fingers out of Ianto, much to the younger man's disappointment. He retrieved Ianto's tie from the hook and bound the younger man's wrists together behind his back. Jack took the two pieces of the tie that were hanging away from Ianto's wrists and gave them an experimental tug.

 _“Oh,”_ said Ianto at the tug. He was surprised by how snug, yet comfortable the bondage was.

“Perfect,” growled Jack. Then, he moved Ianto so he was facing the wall with the mirror.

Ianto blushed.

“I have one rule for you, Baby,” said Jack. “Don't close your eyes.”

Ianto blushed even harder and nodded. Then, Jack rolled on a condom and pushed in. Ianto didn't know what sensation to respond to first. Jack pulling back his arms so possessively made him feel naughty. The in and out of Jack's cock made him feel horny. The fact that he had to look at himself in the mirror made him feel kinky. All of the swirling, different emotions created a desperate sort of neediness in Ianto. He loved it. 

“Touch me, Daddy,” Ianto sighed. “Touch me please. I wanna cum.”

“Why should I touch you?” asked Jack between thrusts.

“Because I'm Daddy's little slut?” Ianto tried.

“Nice attempt, but give me something else,” said Jack.

“If you touch me, I'll cum in your hand,” explained Ianto. “You can watch me lick up the whole mess.”

Jack considered this and said, “Sounds good. Ok, Baby. I'll touch you.”

"Thank you, Daddy," enthused Ianto.

As soon as Jack started jerking Ianto's cock, the younger man just couldn't stay quiet. He was way too turned on and finally getting the satisfaction that he craved. He pulled on Ianto's cock in time with his thrusts. If Ianto went back, he was getting fucked on Jack's cock. If he went forward, he was fucking Jack's hand. It was a win-win situation for everyone. The best thing about this though was that Ianto would groan in time with these thrusts and jerks.

“Oh, _Daddy._ Oh, _yes._ Oh, _please._ Oh, _fuck._ Oh, _God.”_

It wasn't long until Ianto was cumming into Jack's hand. He just came and came. He had never had an orgasm like this before. Granted, he had never been aroused like this before.

Jack looked at all of the cum on his hand and said, “Damn.” Then, he sat down on the bench. Ianto sat between his legs and began licking the cum off of Jack. The older man quietly observed the scene before him as he lazily jerked his own cock.

“You were so tight,” said Jack. “You felt almost virginal.”

Ianto didn't say anything.

“Crap,” said Jack. “Were you a virgin? Was I your first?”

Ianto silently nodded.

“Fuck,” swore Jack. “That was hot.”

Jack mulled over the thought of taking Ianto's virginity and it pushed him over the edge. He came all over Ianto's face.

The younger man licked off what he could. Jack took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the rest.

Once the two men were cleaned off, they started getting dressed. Jack pulled his pants back on and pulled his wallet out. He handed 200 quid to Ianto.

“Are you paying me for the sex?” he asked, surprised.

“No,” explained Jack. “I told you I wanted to buy a suit, but I didn't know the size. You know your own size more than anyone else. So, buy yourself a suit. I'll see you at dinner tonight. It's The Royale on Watson Street. I'll see you at 7.”

Jack pulled on the last of his clothes and started to leave the dressing room.

"Bye, Daddy," said Ianto.

Jack stopped, turned around, and smile at Ianto.

"Bye, Baby."


End file.
